Le procès
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke est au tribunal car il a tué Itachi. Perso OOC, Délire TRES débile


**Titre : **Le procès

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** je les aime tellement, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas pour autant…

**Résumé :** Sasuke est au tribunal car il a tué Itachi.

**Genre :** débilité sans nom. Entre le OS et le drabble…

**Couple : **pas de couple

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 : Je préviens : les personnages de cette fic sont totalement et entièrement OOC. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, fermez cette fenêtre. Sasuke n'a jamais été autant à côté de la plaque que dans cette fic… C'est un GROS délire. Et c'est aussi totalement hors sujet de l'histoire du manga… (Vu que je ne pense pas que Sasuke finisse au tribunal pour le meurtre d'Itachi, au contraire il aurait le droit à la médaille d'honneur). **

* * *

Sasuke était accusé du meurtre d'Itachi. Naruto avait prit la décision d'être son avocat. Voici la vidéo qui fût filmé le jour de son jugement… Malheureusement c'était filmé par Shikamaru qui dormait à moitié et donc nous n'auront les paroles que de Sasuke et de Naruto, le fainéant de service oubliant de déplacer la caméra au bon moment.

- Ah… J'ai tué Itachi vous dites ?? Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle tout ça !!

Naruto donne un coup de coude à Sasuke.

- Ce que mon client veut dire, c'est que la mort de cet homme n'est pas une grande perte pour l'humanité. Mais bien sûr il regrette

- Je ne regrette pas, ça ne va pas la tête

Nouveau coup de coude :

- Putain Sasuke, on est ici pour te défendre…

- Ahem… oui oui donc je regrette…

Puis murmurant pour lui-même il ajoute :

- Pas du tout...

Naruto lui lance un regard méchant. Puis le procès continue.

- Comment ? Vous dites que je lui ai roulé dessus avec un camion citerne que j'avais volé juste avant ? Ah mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne… Il a dût traverser devant moi… Hein ? Vous dites qu'il marchait sur le trottoir ? … Ah mais je vous jure ce n'est pas de ma faute… Je pense que j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience et le camion a roulé tout seul sur le trottoir… COMMENT ? Non… J'ai vraiment fait ça ? J'aurais reculé et avancé pour être sûr qu'il est bien mort ?

Puis se tournant vers Naruto :

- Tu te rends compte…

Et revenant vers le juge :

- En tout cas monsieur le juge, je pense que ce n'est qu'un misérable accident, je n'avais jamais conduit de camion avant ça… Oh lalala ! Que dites vous ? Après l'avoir écrasé plusieurs fois je serais sortie du véhicule pour le finir à coup de battes ?? Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Vous êtes sûr que c'est moi ? Il y aurait des témoins ? Ah un homme du nom de Deidara ? Oh…

Sasuke à nouveau regarde Naruto :

- Va falloir que je le tue lui aussi

Le blond lui donne un coup

- Essaie déjà d'arranger ton cas avant de penser à tuer les autres.

- Ok ok !

Et il s'adresse à nouveau au juge.

- Il doit vous mentir… Non il ne ment pas ? Alors il faut me pardonner, mon corps devait être contrôlé par un démon, ça n'est pas ma faute… Quoi ? J'ai fais pire encore ? Oulà je l'ai découpé à la tronçonneuse ensuite et l'ai réduit à l'état de petit cube comme les apéricubes ? … En fait je dois vous avouez mon terrible secret… Je dois être schizophrène.

Naruto prit la parole à ce moment là :

- Monsieur le juge, mon client a des circonstances atténuantes. En effet Itachi a menacé le pluuuuuus beau gosse de Konoha… C'est-à-dire moi. Donc vous comprenez il a voulu me protéger, c'est Itachi qui a commencé. Sasuke a parfois des réactions un peu exagérées… Et voilà ce qui est arrivé. Mais au moins le plus beau gosse de Konoha, donc moi, s'en sort sans égratignure et toujours aussi beau… Vous voyez donc qu'il ne peut pas être jugé coupable.

Sasuke lui tape sur la tête en disant qu'il n'est même pas beau, et qu'il a fumé.

- Tait toi, je te défend, estime toi heureux, sinon je te laisse moisir en prison.

Le brun hausse les épaules, puis écoute ce que le juge dit :

- HEIN ? J'aurais fait ça ? J'aurais donné les restes d'Itachi en nourriture à un chien ? Mais c'est ignoble… Pauvre bête. Et le chien va bien ??? QUOI ? Il est mort…

Alors à ce moment là Sasuke baisse la tête d'un air triste, puis met ses deux poignets en avant.

- Monsieur le juge j'ai tué un chien d'une manière atroce… Je plaide coupable…

La suite n'est pas connue car à cet instant Shikamaru a dût se réveiller et en voulant bailler à donné un coup de pied à la caméra qui est tombé sur le sol…

Mais il paraît que Sasuke a finit en prison pour le meurtre d'un pauvre chien…

Fin !

L'autatrice : c'est en allant au festival de l'animation que cette idée stupide m'est venue, dût aussi à mon T-shirt : The accidental Killer qui s'y prêtait vraiment.

Sasuke : J'ai tuéééé ItaBIP, faisons la fête

L'autatrice : OUAIIIIIIIS

Sasuke : t'es pas invité

L'autatrice : ooooh … Donc voilà cette fic était bien débile mais j'ai beaucoup rigolé à l'imaginer…


End file.
